


【正泰】petit 番外1

by fycsyzh



Category: ZT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh





	【正泰】petit 番外1

金家大宅二层里正对楼梯的第一扇门打开，子母床的母铺上是两具纠缠在一起的肉体。

金泰亨上身平瘫在床上，两条腿架在田柾国的腰上，下身的洞则紧紧地咬住男根，他的阴毛已经被浊白的液体胶成一团。仔细看，他的洞其实已经被操松了，穴洞周围的皮垮在男根没有进去的部分，也同软肉一样是红的，看样子是经过了很长时间的抽插。

他细细嘤咛着，“好痛，不要了，不要了。”金泰亨天生长了女穴，但是总归是发育不完全，不像一般女人的阴道一样宽，自然会痛，他的阴茎也一样，尺寸是正常了，但是却没有办法射出正常份量的精液，他的阴茎处于半挺的状态，兴奋，但积的全部射完了，他射不出来。他难受极了，下身酸胀得很，眼睛也肿了，于是又喊起来，“痛！”

以前他喊难受，喊痛的时候，田柾国再射一发就会放过他，然后舔散他的眼泪，给他很多个亲亲，压开他紧蹙的眉头，最后抱着他去洗手间清理。但是今天田柾国生气，他满腔怒火都要发泄在金泰亨身上，发泄在他可怜又脆弱的小洞里。田柾国没有停下动作，抽插不止，他的肉棒不停地往金泰亨的洞里灌精，洞里灌满了，就像没关好的水龙头一样，一直往外流。流得床上染得一大深色。

精液一直流，田柾国就一直插，插得金泰亨的穴发出噗呲噗呲的声音。“你连我的精液都嫌弃是吧，”田柾国忽然说了这么一句，半慍半笑，“不过你怎么想也不重要。”

田柾国抽了金泰亨的屁股一掌，金泰亨又吃痛地哭起来，痛！泰泰痛！

“是，你痛，我难道不痛吗，”田柾国更用力地插金泰亨，“你出门的时候就该想到的。”

金泰亨怎么知道在他去游乐园的半天时间里田柾国有多煎熬，他只觉得被他下身痛极了。明明是我一个人的宝贝，我明明只有他一个人，他怎么能喜欢那个可笑的游乐园胜于我，世界分明是险恶的，他们觊觎金泰亨的外貌，觊觎他的身体，却不想给他爱，没有人能像他一样纯粹且热烈地爱着他的宝贝。

他最后低下头来亲吻了金泰亨，那刹那，金泰亨觉得不疼了，他伸出手来向田柾国讨要拥抱，到黄昏了，田柾国有些失神，他的宝贝迎着穿透窗帘的橘光向他展开双手，他稳稳地抱紧金泰亨，“你能保证你只爱我吗？”这个拥抱实在太用力了，金泰亨有些窒息，他懵懵地摇摇头，又点点头，“泰泰喜欢国儿。”

他不清楚这个世界有多阴险，田柾国摇摇头，他应该爱且只爱我。但是他的宝贝始终对人这一物种怀有很深的好感，这种好感在他心里已经扎了根。但是没关系，我会包容你的天真，因为我爱你。


End file.
